Bare Necessities
by RedEchoMe
Summary: A bedridden Alec is forced to have a Disney marathon with Magnus. Fun times for the happy couple! A/N: ok so there are like major legend of the neverbeast spoilers so if u havent seen it it's netflix ok its golden and u will def love it i Swear also my beta reader always falls asleep at the worst times? luv u tho.


With a loud _POP!_ , Isabelle put Alec's shoulder back in place while Jace drew an _iratze_ on his own forearm. There were no lights on the abandoned building's roof, but the city gave them enough illumination to see what they needed to stitch or pop back into place.

"Hey, draw me one of those," Isabelle said, rolling her shoulders. There was blood dripping from a large gash on her forehead. "Alec, too."

Alec, grabbing his relocated shoulder, shot Isabelle a look. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit."

"What about that?" Jace asked, pointing at Alec's leg. Alec glanced down. His pant leg was torn, and the skin beneath was festering with boils and sores. He swallowed.

Isabelle turned away. "By the Angel, that's disgusting." She put her hand over her mouth and breathed through her nose. "An _iratze_ won't fix that. Jace, call Magnus."

"No!" Alec grabbed Jace's forearm. Jace's eyes widened. "He'll freak. Just, don't. Mom can take care of it."

"Um, no," Isabelle said. She planted her fist on her hip. "Mom is crazy busy. Magnus can freak."

Alec looked at Jace with pleading eyes, but Jace already put the phone to his ear. He yanked his arm free of Alec's grasp and turned away.

There was a muffled groan on the other end of the phone and an angry "What the fuck."

"Hey, it's me. Alec needs some nursing so we'll bring him by and drop him off." There was another "What the fuck."

Isabelle grabbed Jace's wrist and put the phone to her ear, Jace's hand still clutching the device. "There were like, five demons and two of 'em got away. Jace and I can handle it, just fix Alec up. He got- wait, what? He said what? Practice with Clary? No, he's right... here." Isabelle's eyes were fixed on Alec; he was vigorously shaking his head.

Jace took the phone back. "We're still dropping him off. See you in twenty."

"Alec, what the hell?" Isabelle slapped his shoulder. He flinched.

"Look, he wanted to do this movie marathon and it was going to be like twelve hours long," Alec said, rushing the words out. "I was like, twelve hours? How many demons can I kill in twelve hours?"

"What movies?" Jace asked, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Lord of the something, I don't know." Alec stood, using Jace for balance and keeping his injured leg dangling above the ground. Jace started guiding them towards the roof exit. He sighed. "Do what you have to do. Just don't leave me there too long, alright? I don't want to watch twelve plus hours of movies."

"Yeah, yeah," Jace said. "We probably won't forget about you." He shrugged.

* * *

Lazy cat eyes stared into Alec's, and he squirmed under the gaze.

"I changed my mind," Magnus said, his voice clearcut in the silence of his apartment.

"W-what?" Alec could almost swear the tension in the air was as thick as Isabelle's pudding, without the chunks of burned milk.

"I changed my mind," Magnus repeated. He stood from the couch and smoothed his pants, even though they were wrinkled beyond repair; Alec knew Magnus left all of his clothes on the bathroom floor. "Instead of extended Lord of the Rings, which are cinematic masterpieces and I swear to god, don't even talk to me about the Grey Havens, holy shit-" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I _changed_ my _mind._ We're doing Disney. And I just picked like, all the best ones. Some of them suck, but I think they're pretty good yunno-"

"What's Disney?" said Alec. Magnus looked as if Alec had slapped him, and he swore the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"What do they _teach_ you at that stupid Institute?" He was rubbing his hands through his hair frantically. "Look, babe. _Babe._ Sixty movies, you, me, this couch, your nasty ass leg. Let's do this."

"Wait, Magnus. Wait. _Sixty?_ " But Magnus was already gone, and Alec could hear the clatter of movies falling to the floor.

A few minutes later, Magnus emerged, pulling an ice chest behind him. "Alright, Alexander. Prepare to be amazed."

"That's funny. Because you're a warlock."

"Yeah, _warlock_ , not magician." He rolled his eyes and pulled the first movie from the ice chest and Alec realized that it was a huge, thick plastic box. Alec squinted his eyes to see the cover, but Magnus was waving it around too much. "Now, we're starting in the nineties, because that was like the Renaissance of Disney. Hercules, that's our first."

"That Greek guy with the apples?"

"Yeah, but this is better. And they sing alot. Plus the Muses are awesome." He pulled a black box out of the case, and slid it into a machine under his TV.

"What are those? They're not like the DVDs Clary brings over."

"Yeah, these are VHS. They're much older. And kind of grainy, but I felt like going classic." The TV flicked on. He craned his head back and looked at Alec. "I also didn't feel like upgrading." He got up from the floor, grabbed the remotes off of the glass coffee table, and plopped down next to Alec.

Alec side-eyed Magnus. "You're going to sing a lot."

"Yes." He leaned over and planted a kiss on Alec's cheek. "Also, we're endind this marathon with..." Alec swore he saw tears. Magnus placed his fist over his mouth, closed his eyes, and looked away. "The best for last..."

"Yeah? Is it Lord of the Rings?"

Magnus looked back at Alec, the tears gone. "Shut up, that's not even Disney."

"I don't know what Disney IS," he said.

"Magic," Magnus whispered, glaring. "Now, the best for last..." The tears were back. "A work of art, and too good for its demographic..." Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus placed his hand over his heart. "Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast."

"Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah, she'll be in the next movie we're watching. Peter Pan, then Peter Pan: Return to Neverland. But the Tinker Bell movies are last, excluding The Great Fairy Rescue, because we're not about that garbage." Magnus stretched his arm out and draped it over Alec's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know what you're about," said Alec, staring at Magnus.

Magnus placed a finger over Alec's lips. "Shush sweetie, it's starting."

Alec stared at the screen, a grainy, dark museum coming into view and a deep voice boomed from the surround sound.

" _Long ago, in the farawy land of ancient Greece..."_

* * *

"Oh my GOD, dude this is the worst love story. What the hell. She's Wendy's DAUGHTER. But Wendy... she like... she still CARES about him, look at her, just look" Alec thrusted his hands towards the TV, glaring at Magnus angrily. "Look at this shit. You know what this shit is? Bullshit it what."

Magnus sucked in air. "There's this real life version one, and holy shit that Peter was adorable then but he's _hot_ now, anyways, anyways. There's this like deleted scene thing and holy shit it rips your _heart_ out. We're gonna watch that one eventually, too. Great soundtrack."

Alec nodded vigorously, eyes glued to the screen. "I need to watch that."

"Definitely on the movies-to-make-Alec-watch list, Phantom of the Opera, too. But the 2004 version, because god _damn_ , Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum have some chemistry." Magnus clicked his tongue. "Alright, what's next...?" He slid off the couch and onto his knees, scooching up to the TV. He dug through the ice chest. "Alright, Lion King, then Lion King: Simba's Pride, because honestly it's better than the first but you still have to see the first one. It's classic. Then Tarzan, Sleeping Beauty, then Meet the Robinsons, and after that Mary Poppins. We'll take a break before Mary Poppins, and I'll put some more salve on your leg and you can do exercises to stretch and stuff. Because this, what we're doing," he motioned at the couch, "is extremely unhealthy. Like four days of movies."

"I'm sleeping, right?" Alec leaned back into the cushions as Magnus slid another VHS into the casette player (Magnus had told him that's what it was called).

"Hm?" Alec could tell he was avoiding the question. Magnus scooched back to the couch. "After Mary Poppins, I'll make some popcorn."

"What time is it even?" Alec asked, but thick curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out any and all light.

"I don't know, like. Five?" Magnus shrugged.

"AM or PM?" Alec asked.

Magnus waved the question away. "Not important, now shhhh."

"Yeah, yeah- oh man, that's really cool..." There was a deep red sunrise on the screen.

"Yeah, man, wait for it..."

" _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba..."_

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, just like that," Magnus said, guiding Alec's arms over his head. "My poor couch, it's just a mold of our butts now."

Alec, balancing on one leg and keeping the injured one off of the floor, bent down to touch his knees. As he did so, he hummed the tune of _Let's Go Fly a Kite._ Magnus quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I'm not sure this is yoga."

"I don't think it is," Magnus said, nodding. "You also look like a flamingo."

Alec looked up and glared at him. "Go make popcorn. And extra butter. You owe me, man. You said _before_ Mary Poppins we would take a break."

"Yeah, alright." Magnus snapped his fingers and an old popcorn machine, the red one with the big wheels and the pot in a square of glass, appeared next to the couch. Popped corn was already spilling out of the greasy pot, and the scoop was stirring the butter and salt in itself. "Sit down, and let's get on with it. Our next selections are..."

Alec sat, and a tall red and white striped container floated over to him, the word "popcorn" plastered on the side in fancy gold lettering. He plucked a piece from the top and popped it into his mouth. "I wanna watch that one," he said, pointing at the one with two girls and a blue dog thing riding a surfboard in a huge tunnel wave.

Magnus, a little shocked, smiled and nodded. "Good choice, good choice. Okay, Lilo and Stitch, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Cars, it's not that good, but it's still worth watching. Um... And Fox and the Hound." After putting the movie in, he sat next to Alec, cuddling into his side and reaching for some popcorn. "This is one of my favorites, it's so good."

"Wait, lemme guess," Alec said, holding his hand up. "I'm the beast."

Magnus snorted. "Did you think it was the other way around?"

Alec tossed a piece of popcorn at Magnus, who tried to catch it in his mouth. It hit his chin and bounced off. Alec crinkled his nose at Magnus who stuck his tongue out at him.

Alec, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, watched the screen.

The Disney castle ebbed blue onto the screen, and a beeping green sensor arced over it.

* * *

Yawning, Alec stretched out on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow.

"That movie was _fucked up_ ," he said. Many times, he had fought back tears. And, he had started to realize, he had done that with a few movies that Magnus had showed him in the last few hours.

"Yeah... I was iffy on that one, but your reaction made me realize that I made a good decision," Magnus said, squatting in front of the TV. He was going through a pile of movies, the glare from the TV flashing on the plastic covers. "Alright, next up is Hunchback of Notre Dame-"

"My mom made me read that book a few years ago," Alec said, his voice drawling. His eyelids were heavy and the couch was becoming very comfortable. He felt like he fit just perfectly into the puffy cushions.

"This is better than the book, I promise," Magnus said. "Alright, Hunchback, Pinocchio, Enchanted, Oliver and Company, and Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph is newer, like a lot newer, but it is so good. We're going to watch a few newer ones eventually, but we'll..." Magnus lost his train of thought as he looked up at Alec, curled into himself, his hair curtaining his face. His quiet breathing -Magnus smiled at the small whistles his nose made- pushed his hair back and forth gently. He stood and reached for the thick knitted blanket folded over the back of the couch. He draped it over Alec, and tucked a pillow under his head. He kissed his cheek, brushed his hair aside, and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

"Okay, okay, Magnus," said Alec, holding his hands out, palms up. "What is this? This is precious? Like, Ralph and Vanellope were like, outcasts and they found _each other_ and Magnus, holy shit. Holy shit. I'm going to cry. I'm supposed to kill demons for a living and I'm crying about _friendship_."

Magnus laughed into his hand. "Alec, oh my _god_ , after this Disney marathon, plus Pirates of the Caribbean, which we are saving for another day because they deserve their own day, god damn. _Anyways_ , after this, holy shit, Tron. We have to watch that eventually too, OKAY. After all of these, I have some video games for you to play. And they're essentially Disney, but mixed with these other video games that are like radical mecha anime and fantasy board games, it's crazy. Anyways, that's like. Just, bring tissues and reevaluate how important friends are to you it will change your _world._ "

Alec was staring at Magnus, and smiled. "I never even knew about all of these things, yunno? And you're so _passionate_ about them." He chuckled and leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Magnus' lips. "Love you. Now what's next?"

Magnus smiled and stood. "There's no gettin' you back now, man. You're too far gone."

"Shut up, oh my god. What's next?" He leaned back into the couch and rubbed his palms on his knees.

"Alright, next up is..." He trailed off as he went through another stack of movies. "Okay. Brave, which is such a beautiful movie, oh man, and Bambi, which is _precious_ , Jungle Book, Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, and Brother Bear. Now," he said as he popped a disc into the DVD player, "this is definitely one of the best Disney movies, even though it's Pixar." He held up a hand before Alec could ask any questions. "It's like another animation studio run by Disney." He scrambled back to the couch as the movie started, a scene opening on a campground and a small girl with fiery red curls. Alec immediately thought of Clary.

"Scotland?" Alec asked as he heard the characters first speak.

Magnus nodded. "Scotland."

* * *

"Please tell me you did not think about Jace that whole time," Magnus drawled, his arm draped over Alec's shoulders, his other hand digging through a bowl of popcorn.

"And Max," Alec said, picking a kernel out of his teeth.

"Oh, right," said Magnus, tossing the bowl of popcorn on the table. He stood and made his way over to the TV. "I honestly forget you have a brother sometimes, damn. How is he?"

"God, you hate small talk," said Alec. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "He's good, though. He hangs out with Simon and Clary a lot, anime and manga and video games. Isabelle calls 'em the nerd herd, and Clary says that's an actual thing? I don't know."

Magnus snapped his fingers and pointed at Alec over his shoulder, his other hand popping a DVD out of it's case. "There is some good ass anime out there, I'm just sayin'. Video games too. Manga? I dunno, man, I can never stay interested in it."

"Hm." Alec looked down at Magnus. "What movie is that?"

"Frozen. It's newer, and the entire world went crazy for it." At Alec's expression, Magnus shook his head. "I'm not shitting you. I mean, the _entire_ world. It's pretty good though. Some good music, some bad music. You'll see." The screen turned black and Magnus made his way back to the couch. As he sat down, the Disney castle came onto the screen and music thrummed from the speakers.

" _Na na na heyana..._ "

"What's this one about?" Alec asked.

"Bad decisions? Ice? Sisters? We just don't know," Magnus shrugged. "You want something to drink? I'm feeling mimosas, but..."

"Yeah, I could go for that," said Alec.

"I changed my mind," said Magnus. "I'm feeling chocolate milk plus whipped cream."

"That's... good, too," said Alec. His eyes were fixed on the screen, and the swirling snowflakes.

"Nice." Magnus snapped his fingers and two glasses of chilled chocolate milk, whipped cream and sprinkles on top, appeared on the table. "Go nuts, also, this is my favorite song." He cleared his throat and when he sang, his voice matched that of the movie. " _This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."_ Alec, sipping his drink through a striped straw, laughed and the milk bubbled through the whipped cream.

"Oh my god, that was actually pretty good," he said. He scooped some whipped cream onto the end of the straw and stuck it into his mouth.

Magnus smiled. "I try. Now, I have to warn you, the shittiest thing in this movie, possibly the entire universe, is a snowman. So just, be prepared. And if you're wishing for his death, let it go." He closed his eyes. "God dammit, I did not mean to do that."

"Magnus, babe, I don't even understand what you're saying," said Alec, mindlessly drinking the milk. As he spoke, the straw dangled from the corner of his mouth. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Yeah, okay, okay." He twirled the straw in his drink idly, then paused. "You're Kristoff."

"Who?"

* * *

After Frozen, and before Cinderella, Magnus applied more salve to Alec's leg and made him stretch some more. In the middle of Alice in Wonderland, Magnus made them toast because he had said, "Those bread and butterflies look good." After Pocahontas and as Atlantis had started, Alec wanted to take a shower, which Magnus had joined in. Of course, after the shower and some serious making out, Alec had wanted to do more, but Magnus advised against it, saying the demon poison in his wound made him weak and he'd probably pass out before either of them got hard. Alec, begrudgingly, made his way back to the couch and demanded pizza.

"And after this one I'm going to bed and then we can shoot straight through a bunch of them tomorrow," Alec called after Magnus as he made his way to the kitchen to pop a pizza in the oven.

As Magnus came back in, two cans of soda in hand, he asked, "25 movies okay?" He tossd Alec a can.

As Alec caught it, he laughed. "No way in hell," he said. "But I'm stuck here, so you got time."

Magnus sat down, soda in one hand, remote in the other, and winked at Alec. "Thank you for being wounded in battle."

Alec put a hand on Magnus' arm. "Only for you."

"Okay, so this one is crazy underapprecciated, but it's so good. You'll like it a lot," said Magnus as he pressed play.

The screen was dark, and then words faded into view.

"... _in a single day and night of misfortune,_

 _the island of Atlantis disappeared_

 _into the depths of the sea."_

 _\- Plato, B.C._

* * *

"Okay, we're shooting through like, ten movies right now," Magnus said, the ten said movies in his hands, five in each palm. "No pee breaks, no stretching breaks, if I'm feeling generous, maybe a medicinal break."

"Which ones now?"

"I don't get why you keep asking me that, when you have no idea what these are," Magnus said, one eyebrow raised. And although he tried to sound irritated, Alec could see the smile playing on his lips. "Anyways, the next ones are Wall-E, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Aristocats, The Goofy Movie, Winnie the Pooh, 101 Dalmations, Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, sorry about that one, and Treasure Planet. Which is also grossly underappreciated, but still a fantastic work of art. Now, let's get started. This one's kind of depressing, but still really good. And eventually, we'll get you to Hello, Dolly! which you will definitely hate, but whatever." He popped in the movie, and sat down on the floor in front of Alec. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' silky hair idly.

Rubbing at the corner of his eye, stopping a tear from running free, Alec dug his fingers into the couch.

The end credits of Treasure Planet were running up the screen. "That was... so good." He meant it.

"Ah man, it's so good, it's beautiful. I cried like, ten times," Magnus said. He leaned his head back on Alec's knee and looked up at him. "I have to pee so bad."

Alec flicked the top of Magnus' head. "Go pee, then please change the bandage on my leg. It's starting to itch."

Magnus, rising from his spot on the floor, patted Alec's knee. "Hope it's not infected."

Alec, taking a chance on it, started singing. " _That's how I knowwwww, you love meeee,_ " his voice was terrible. And he didn't even care. He was having a good time with Magnus, albeit the pain in his leg.

Magnus stopped for a second on the way to the bathroom, turned, and laughed. " _That's how I knowwwww you're miiiiiine,"_ he continued. "Okay, seriously, I'm about to pee myself." He jogged to the bathroom.

Alec stood and hobbled over to the ice chest, bending over it to peek inside. There was just a thin layer of movies now, and one of the ones on top showed a girl with long, and it was _long_ , blonde hair and a man with a frying pan. He picked it up and opened it, popping the disc out. He knelt down on his good leg and fed the disc into the DVD player, waiting for the movie to go to the DVD menu.

He heard the toilet flush and saw Magnus appear a few seconds later, drying his hands on his pants. "Oh, hey, look at the modern man." He held up a fresh roll of bandages and a small silver pot, which Alec knew held a minty cream for his leg.

He limped back to the couch and sat down. "The girl reminded me of Isabelle," he said as Magnus unwrapped his leg.

"Fiesty, long hair, always followed around by a dumb guy?"

"Yup." He winced as Magnus pulled the bandage from the sticky sores and applied the salve.

"You can play it, I watch it a lot," Magnus said, his breath tickling Alec's leg.

He pressed _play_ on the remote and watched the movie start out in a green forest, closing in on a wanted poster.

" _This is the story... of how I died..._ "

* * *

"Okay, these are the last ones before Tinker Bell. You ready?" Magnus held a stack of movies out to Alec; he took them. He looked at the movie on top. Mulan.

"How many?"

"Uhh, like... Fourteen?" Magnus was counting off on his fingers, looking absentmindedly at the ceiling.

Alec took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"You sure? Your leg's not feeling better? You're not ready to run?" Magnus took the stack of movies, took Mulan, this time a VHS, out of its large case.

Alec shook his head though he knew Magnus couldn't see. "Nope. I'm having fun." Though his leg didn't feel any better.

Magnus turned to face Alec and smiled. "Good, because what's next on the menu is Mulan, Snow White, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Up, Incredibles, Bug's Life, Dinosaur, Black Cauldron, Ratatouille, Lady and the Tramp, Emperor's New Groove, Fantasia and..." He paused to breathe. "Fantasia 2000. You really ready?"

"Yes, Magnus, I'm really ready," he said. He had one arm draped over the armrest, the other was up above his head, resting on the back of the couch.

"Let's... do..." he sat next to Alec, folding his legs underneath him and holding the remote out towards the TV. " _This._ "

There were watercolor mountains being painted on the screen, and then the Great Wall of China, under attack.

" _Now all of China knows you're here."_

 _"Perfect."_

* * *

"Pee break, stretch break, I'll fix your leg, and we'll order Chinese. We have to be prepared for the long journey ahead." Magnus, one foot on the couch, put his hand over his heart and bent his head. "This is by far the hardest of trials."

Alec, feeling refreshe (and flushed) from the shower they had just taken together, stood. He was able to put a little bit of weight on his bad leg, but not much. He watched as Magnus put Fantasia 2000 back in its case.

"I liked that part with the nature lady, the way they did her hair was awesome," Alec said. He thought of Clary, and the way she drew hair. How it flowed and looked as if it were underwater. "Also the dinosaurs. And Dinosaur, that was awesome. And Black Cauldron was like? Scary?" He looked at Magnus, touching his elbows together then swinging them back. He loved the feeling of his muscles moving after sitting for hours, shifting a little every now and then to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, that one always freaks me out a bit. Also, I call the bathroom." He winked as Alec rolled his eyes.

Stretching a bit more, he followed Magnus and waited outside the bathroom door.

"Are these really the best ones?" He called through the door.

Magnus' voice came out muffled. "Oh yeah, especially..." He heard Magnus' voice crack, and when he spoke again his voice was raised several octaves. "Neverbeast." The door opened and Magnus flicked his fingers in Alec's face, sprinkling his cheeks with water. "Bathroom's yours. I'll put the movie on."

When Alec returned, there were steaming boxes of Chinese food on the table and two pairs of chopsticks. Magnus was sitting on the couch, leanign forward on his knees.

"Come on, come on, come on," he said excitedly, patting the cushion next to his. Alec made his way over and sat down, reaching for the green bean chicken.

He was about to say something, but Magnus put his hand over his mouth. Alec looked over at Magnus and wasn't surprised at all when Magnus starte quoting exactly what the movie was saying.

" _Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go? Who helps all creatures great and small, to walk, to swim, to fly? Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them, if you try. For it's all the work of fairies. But they stay well out of sight. And the first time that a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight."_

* * *

Magnus didn't look at him, but Alec smiled beneath Magnus' warm hand. He thought it was the cutest thing.

He turned his attention back to the movie as a dandelion puff floated through the night.

"Here," Magnus said, walking back from the bathroom, a box of tissues in hand.

Alec looked from the box to Magnus' cat eyes. "What for?"

"Just take it." Magnus sat down and rolle his head to the side, looking at Alec. "Trust me, honey. Please." Alec took it.

"This is the last movie?"

"Very last." Magnus had the remote in his hand, but his finger froze above the play button. "Thank you, for sticking around. I know your leg is fine now."

Alec blushed. He thought his acting was on point, but just smiled. "This has been really fun. Now play it, I want to see what's getting you all worked up." He snuggled into Magnus' side.

Magnus took a deep breath. "May god save us all..."

As soon as the movie started, Alec recognized Neverland from a few days before. He thought of Wendy and Peter and he felt himself tear up a little bit.

" _Look high in the sky, on this Neverland night,_

 _For a glowing green star, the fourth from the right_

 _As it falls from the heavens, and streaks through the air_

 _You'll know it's a comet, a sight strange and rare_

 _A harmless display, a treat for the eye_

 _Perhaps, but be careful, for appearances lie_

 _This comet you see has been here before_

 _The ancients described it in old fairy lore_

 _'Beware the green tail as it trails alongside_

 _As it spills into corners, where shadows abide_

 _Take heed and you'll know, that before the dawn breaks_

 _Deep down in the darkness, something awakes.'"_

* * *

" _A thousand years is a long, long time_

 _Even for a star up in the sky..."_

"Magnus..." He had tried. He had tried so hard to keep himself from crying. But this movie... this movie had broken him. "What... the... fuck."

"Alec... I'm..." Magnus didn't look much better. His face was drenched with tears, his nose dripping, cheeks splotchy, his chin quivering. "I'm so sorry..."

"The best for last. That's what you said." Alec buried his head in his hands. "A thousand fucking years. She'll never see him again. He'll wake up and she WON'T BE THERE."

"Alec, Alec, I'm sorry, I didn't- Oh god, please don't break up with me." Magnus was staring at Alec, who was staring at the floor, his fingers tangled in his hair.

"I...I need to think about it."

"Alec..."

"A THOUSAND YEARS, MAGNUS. A THOUSAND YEARS."

"Come here, it's okay... it's okay..." Magnus reached for Alec, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Alec melted into the hug and completely lost it. He was a blubbering mess. The song, he decided, was not helping.

"A thousand years..." He cried into Magnus' shoulder. "She'll never see him again..."

"I know, I know..." Magnus rubbed Alec's back and brushed his fingers through his hair. "But at least, before he went back to sleep, they all saw what she did."

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NOT HELPING," Alec cried.

"He'll have a hero's welcome when he wakes up and no one will try and hurt him..."

Alec gave another sob. Magnus continued.

"Faun will have left specific instructions on how to help him, what food he likes, what he likes to play with..."

"Magnus, please..." Alec's voice was quiet.

"He'll see someone who looks like Faun, and when he realizes it's not her..."

"MAGNUS. ENOUGH." Alec sat up, disentangling himself from Magnus' arms. He stare down at the warlock, daring him to say something else.

He did.

"He'll look up at the stars, without her, and he'll howl and everyone will know... it's for her..." Magnus' voice cracked and he reached for a tissue. "I am DONE." He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, draped it over his shoulders, and layed down on the ground.

"What are you- oh, no. Not the sadness burrito."

"Don't bother me," said Magnus, his voice muffled by the carpet. He rolled over a couple of times, completely wrapping himself in the thick blanket, and lay there in silence.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit," they said simultaneously, though Magnus didn't move while Alec scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"Hey," came a familiar voice, "I just came to see... if..." Jace, slowing to a stop in the entryway, looked from Alec to Magnus to the TV.

Alec said nothing.

Magnus said nothing.

Jace said nothing.

As the screen turned dark, Jace slowly backed out from the room. There was a soft click, and he was gone.

Alec looked down at Magnus. He limped to the bedroom, dragged the comforter from the bed, and went back to the living room. He draped the blanket over his shoulders and lay down next to Magnus. He rolled over a couple of times, as Magnus had, and now they were sad burritos in unison.

They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the menu music repeat itself, when Alec said, "Never again."

"Agreed," was Magnus' muffled reply.

And they lay there for what felt like a thousand years...


End file.
